Plug-type connectors having a housing made of plastic and having at least one contact chamber in which a contact partner, in particular a socket contact, is situated that is inserted into the contact chamber and locked at least once, are known for applications in the automotive industry, for example. Such plug-type connectors, in particular multi-row plug-type connectors, are mass-produced in large quantities, which makes it necessary to electrically test the finished plug-type connector. In known plug-type connectors, illustrated for example in FIG. 3, contacts are situated in a contact chamber of a housing for the plug-type connector, and are locked at least once by means of projecting clips, for example. The contact extends out of the housing on the side at which the contact is attached to a cable and electrically contacted. The contact of the plug-type connector is accessible to its counterpart in the mating connector on the opposite side, i.e. the plug-in side of the plug-type connector, at which the contact may be brought into a working connection with the mating contact. The electrical test is performed from this side by use of a contact test probe, and for function testing the contact test probe engages the contact on the end face of the contact, but not in the contacting zone of the contact. This known function testing has the disadvantage that large forces act on the contact, and the function testing can be used only for installed contacts. It is also necessary to place the contact test probe in an adapter that is attached to the housing so that the contact test probe is in precise axial alignment with the position of the contact for the plug-type connector.